Down The Rabbit Hole
by SpreadtheIove
Summary: Jenna Kinnamon's been losing track of time. She's been out of control before, her life spiraling, but this is different. This is something else altogether, something even the Sons didn't know could happen. R&R
1. Fast Cars and Faster Boys

Down The Rabbit Hole

Chapter One: There's just something about a fast car and faster boys.

I sped down the road at 120 miles an hour and was quickly approaching a turn.

"Jenna what the fuck are you doing, slow down," my best friend Mallory screamed from the passenger seat.

My hand flicked out, quick as a cobra strike, to turn up the volume. Adelita's Way filled the car and a strange gleam entered my eyes. The car barreled forward with no signs of slowing down. At the entrance to the bend I let out a piercing shriek and slammed the breaks just enough to have them fly through the corner and stay on four wheels. If there had been a car coming in the opposite direction they would never have survived.

Reid Garwin let out a similar whoop in the backseat. My eyes flickered towards him and for a moment I considered thinking about the events that had caused him to get there. But then I felt the pull again and my eyes went back to the road with a fierce look of determination. I pushed down on the gas pedal.

I pulled the car to an abrupt stop in front of the sprawling estate. Ames was really outdoing himself this year. Pulse pounding music reached their car at level that assured me, once inside, I would be able to lose myself in it entirely.

We exited the car and began walking up the long driveway to the house. Mallory leaned towards Tyler and stage-whispered, "We are never giving Jenna the keys to my car again".

Tyler laughed, "Agreed. And I thought Reid's driving was bad. They're a driving instructor's worst nightmare."

Reid pulled Tyler into a noogie, "Har har, you're so clever baby boy." He turned towards me and slung an arm over my shoulders, "Remind me to catch rides with you more often Kinnamon."

I entered the house and gravitated toward the kitchen assuming that, like the majority of parties, it would be the most likely place of alcohol distribution.

I walked in and went up to Ames, "Give me a beer," I said opting to forego the formalities. He smiled at me in the way that only drunken pricks who think any girl they see will go to the bedroom with them can. I felt my insides squirm.

"C'mon Cinnamon, give me some sugar."

My eyes blazed, "I said give me a beer."

Ames' eyes glazed over for just a second and he gave me the unopened beer in his hand. Tyler who'd seen the whole exchange looked puzzled.

"Jesus Jenna, getting a little intense there." He'd seen the sharp look in her eyes. For a moment he had thought they had gone from their deep blue color to a slightly black one. His puzzled look showed.

When I realized I was looking at Tyler with something akin to pure hatred I shook herself and forced a small laugh and smile, "Just ready to get the night started Tye."

I drank anything my hand touched. Lately it seemed as though my tolerance had gotten extremely high. This was most likely due to the massive influx of alcohol into my system in the past year.

There were a lot of reasons why I had turned to alcohol. This time last year I'd gotten my heart broken. Immediately following this my parents got divorced. This just furthered my feelings that love was a joke. My parents, who were seemingly perfect, got divorced. I had been the one to find my mom cheating on dad.

This fall my sister killed herself.

I took another shot as the memory popped into my head. None of it made sense. My family had been happy, they were far from perfect, but they were happy. My mother loved my father more than I'd ever seen anyone love. My sister had a connection to life that would inspire the greatest artists.

None of it made sense.

I'd gotten the call from my sister the day it happened.

_"Something's wrong Jenna. I look in the mirror and I don't know who it is staring back at me."_

I remember that I had been so perturbed by the conversation that I'd driven down to Jaelyn's school. Even with my insane knack for speeding, by the time I got there, it was too late.

I'd held my dead sister in my arms for hours before help came. I sat in silence staring at the girl I'd known my whole life. A girl who had no secrets from me. A girl I thought I knew completely. The knife on the floor beside her was the only piece of evidence. Jaelyn's fingerprints were the only ones found. That day would haunt me for the rest of my life. The day after this year's Fall Fest.

I snapped back to the present and took the drink out of Reid's hands and downed it.

"Easy there Tiger," he said smirking.

I pulled the blonde haird boy along behind me as I made my was into the pulsating living room. It was obviously the central dance area. I sank into him and allowed myself to get lost in his arms.

I didn't know why but there was something in me that needed to get close to him. I'd never been interested in him until after Fall Fest. Sure, I thought he was cute but then again who didn't? If anything I would have gone after Tyler Simms. We'd been friends since freshman year and I had always been attracted to him but had never been confident enough to do anything about it.

My relationship with my ex had boosted my self esteem. My parents divorce had diminished my capacity to give a shit, therefore, enabling me to lose my self consciousness.

Reid leaned down to whisper into my ear, "I've never seen anyone drive like that." I grinned impishly up at him, loving the feel of his hands in my dark chocolate colored hair, "What can I say? I like fast cars," looking up at him with a gleam in my eyes I added, "and faster boys."

This was just an intro into what I hope will be a decent story. I already have the ending written out and am just trying to find a good pace to lead up to it. Please R&R


	2. Black Out Barbie

Chapter Two:: Black Out Barbie

I blacked out again.

I woke up this morning in my own bed, which wasn't bad considering all the other places I've woken up after a black out. However, I wasn't alone.

Reid Garwin was sprawled out underneath the covers…..shirtless.

These black outs have been getting more and more frequent. I'd blame the alcohol except that they happen regardless of whether I've been drinking or not. It seemed like the drinking escalated it but they happen anyway.

The first time it happened I had been driving. I was on my way to Jaelyn's college to talk to her about the phone call. One second I was driving and the next I was in her room, looking down at her body.

I got off the bed quietly and went over to the closet to get a hoodie. I pulled it on and gathered my hair up into a ponytail. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I came back in Reid was waking up.

"Good morning."

"Reid,' I said in acknowledgement.

He grinned, "Oh c'mon Kinnamon Buns. We spend an amazing night together and all I get is a 'Reid'."

I bit my lip wondering what I had done.

"Don't look so worried. Your oven wasn't in business last night." He smirked and stretched his arms behind his head. I couldn't help but watch.

"You're all about those bakery jokes aren't you?" He smiled and leaned down to grab his shirt up off the floor.

"So Jenna, what's the itinerary for the day? More traffic violations?"

I couldn't help but laugh. He was charming. What a surprise. "Homework actually. But if I get the time, yeah, I may disobey a few signs."

Reid got out of the bed and took hold of my chin looking at my face. "Get some water in you Kinnamon," and with that he walked out the door.

I sighed and pulled out my homework. I managed to do about half the work before I shoved it aside. I couldn't focus anymore. Stretched out on the bed my sweatshirt had rised up and I begain tracing the lettering on my side absentmidedly. It was while I was doing this that Mallory walked into the room.

"Thank God you're finally up. I seriously thought you and Reid were comatose," she frowned before continuing, "I think we need to talk."

I raised my eyebrows at my friend. She'd been my roommate since I'd started going to Spencer. We were both avid readers and movie watchers. Dorks in our own way. We had the same silly sense of humor and positive outlook on life. At least we did have that in common, once upon a time. Mallory was a romantic. She believed in love and fairy tales and forgiveness. Those were the things I loved about her the most. She's the most forgiving creature I have ever met. She wasn't my sister but I thought of her as a cousin.

"Shoot."

"Well I'm worried about you. You're drinking is out of control. You're driving has reached a whole other level. Now you're cavorting with Reid Garwin? I'm terrified of losing you. Sometimes I'm talking to you and I swear to God you're not there. It's like your empty and then later you act like you have no idea we ever even talked. I don't even recognize you anymore." Mallory stopped abruptly and turned to sit on her bed.

And I blacked out.

I came to a couple hours later. I was standing in one of the hallways upstairs. I looked around confused, this was a boys floor. I wasn't in front of a room I recognized so I shrugged my shoulders and walked back down to my own room. I was starting down the stairs when I heard a door close.

"Jenna hold on, I said I'd only be a minute."

I stopped and turned around. Tyler Simms was running after me

"Sorry Tyler, I got distracted by the Winter Wonderland," I said, covering for myself quickly, pointing out the window at the swirling snowflakes.

Tyler looked out wistfully, "It is beautiful out."

I felt the devious smile come onto my face, "I have a great idea."

We returned to his room a half hour later. We'd donned our jackets and gloves and braved the storm. Our pockets were bulging with our weapons. Tyler swung open his door and we began pelting snowball after snowball at Reid, who was lounging on his bed with his shirt off.

"What the hell," he screamed before holding up a pillow as a shield. A malicious gleam came into his eyes as he stared the two of us down, "Oh, you're going to regret that baby boy…cinnamon buns."

We ran from the room laughing and holding our hands to our aching sides. We were still laughing when Reid came barreling out in hastily thrown on clothes.

I had just ran out onto the sidewalk when Reid tackled me into the snow. Tyler came up behind him and tossed the head of a snowman onto his back. I squealed as the snow went up my nose. Reid gave chase and I was free to roam campus. Running into the cafeteria I came out with a couple trays and a few traffic cones I'd stolen from a particularly wet spot in the caf.

"Anyone up for extreme sledding? Gladiator style."

When I returned to my room later that day I was abound with bruises and my hair was a ratted mess. I took a shower, carefully detangling my knots, and let the hot water warm me back up. I poked at a particularly painful bruise on my stomach and grimaced. The idea had been sort of reckless. Standing on trays as they go down a hill is bad enough. Throw in the fact that you're racing your opponent while you both swat at each other with traffic cones and it's downright suicidal.

I dried my hair and put on my robe. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at my reflection. . "_I don't even recognize you anymore," _Mal had said to me. I stared harder thinking that if I willed it the old me would resurface. I'd come back.


	3. One Special Pastry

Chapter Three: One Special Pastry

Days pass with no meaning and no rhythm. I look at the circled date on the calendar, December 20. It was the last day of classes before the Winter holidays and it was also my Dad's birthday. I sighed and picked up my cell phone. The phone rang four times before it went to voicemail.

"Hey Daddy, it's Jenna. I was just calling to wish you a happy birthday and see how London is treating you. I miss you and can't wait to see you on Christmas. Love you Daddy."

I looked at the time. He was probably at a meeting of some kind….or on a date. My father and I are close. I used to be closer with my mother but the divorce caused us to lose that connection. When she moved out I point blank refused to go with her. Dad and I had spent the rest of summer hanging out, watching movies, and reconnecting. It sucked that he was halfway across the world but business called. I'd see him in a few days. With that fact contenting me I got up and dressed for school.

As this was Spenser Academy we continued our coursework as usual. Spenser wasn't the type of school to go easy on us when the holidays were near. In fact, they were the exact opposite. The majority of my teachers loaded me with homework and projects. Ruining student's vacations was probably the highlight of their year.

Reid was waiting for me at the door when our last class let out. He slung his arm around my shoulders, which he'd been doing since we started talking a month ago, and led me down the hallway.

" Kinnamon, are you going to Nicky's tonight?"

I bit my lip and hugged my books closer to my chest, "I'm not sure, I wasn't planning on it."

In truth, I had wanted to go to the library and look up psychological disorders. I figured now would be the best time to go. Students were done with classes and wanted a night off before starting any remaining schoolwork. I was starting to get extremely worried. The black outs were much more frequent and I'd come out of them with migraines that left me aching for hours. I wanted answers.

"Well plan on it because you're coming. Mal said she'd bring your ass over around eight tonight. If you hide from her I WILL find you."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "And why is it so imperative that I join you?"

He smiled broadly, "Because most everyone is leaving tomorrow and I want to see you before I head home. Also because I wuv you." With this last part he planted a sloppy kiss on the side of my head, mussed up by hair, and ran off down the hallway attacking Pogue who was walking with Kate.

When I got back to my room Mallory was sitting on her bed grinning. "Reid already messaged me saying not to take my eyes off of you. Although I'm sure he wishes he was the one with those orders." She waggled her eyebrows and flipped a page in her magazine. I flipped her the bird.

"Sometimes I really hate you."

"If by hate you mean love with a passion so deep you can hardly stop yourself from throwing me down in the middle of a crowded room and marking your territory, then yes, I believe you."

I smiled at Mallory and shook my head. "That is exactly what I meant."

We sat around catching up for a while until half past six when she went to get a shower. I grabbed a pair of denim skinny jeans and a tight black scoop necked tee. Throwing on my favorite brown boots I hooked my iPod up to the dock and scrolled through my music, landing on What You Know by Two Door Cinema Club.

Sometimes I really don't know if I can control my actions. I started dancing around the room in a spaztic wonderland. I shimmied the mini-fridge door open with my hip and grabbed a Red Bull. I continued dancing and gulped the sweet contents down in under forty seconds. It was when I tossed the Red Bull into the trash and began another dance round.

I was whirling around my room just getting my groove on when he bust out laughing at the door. I kept dancing and turned to face him.

"Are you having a seizure," he said between laughs.

I shimmied some more. "You're aching to join me Garwin. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt ya'know."

He scoffed, "How original."

I continued dancing again when the song changed and started screaming the lyrics.

"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you, you want to touch me too," I pranced over to him and pulled on his arm until he was in the center of the room with me. I continued to dance and put my hands on his shoulders, forcing him into movement.

He laughed and started dancing with me, twirling and sashaying around the room. We were really into it when the door opened again and Mallory walked in. We stopped dancing and she looked at us.

"You two are spaztic," she said before shutting the door and leaving. Reid and I looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Kinnamon Buns, you are one special pastry," he said as he twirled me once more around the room.

Nicky's was packed but the warmth radiating from all the bodies was comforting. This was only to be expected, it was like Reid had said, everyone wanted to hang out once more before leaving school. Reid and Tyler led the way over to a table where Caleb, Pogue, and Sarah sat. We took off our jackets and placed them on a chair at the table. Reid threw his jacket on last causing the whole pile to fall to the floor. As I leaned over to pick them up my shirt slid up some making the other tattoo I had visible.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo Jenna. What's it say?" Sarah and I had gotten a little closer since the beginning of February when I'd started hanging out with the boys more.

It was weird how I'd begun to hang out with them again. Something had compelled me to go talk to Tyler one night. I'd walked upstairs to his and Reid's room and was about to knock when I saw the door was cracked. I opened it and walked in. Tyler wasn't there but Reid was…..with a girl. I started busting out laughing as I had taken in the situation. She was in the middle of….servicing him….with her mouth. The look on his face had told me it was far from enjoyable. She'd pulled back at my laugh and Reid hastily covered himself.

"_Carry on my wayward son," _I'd said before opening the door to leave, _"Oh, and honey, go easy on the teeth, you're hurting the poor boy."_

Tyler had come to my room the next day, Reid having told him what happened, and we'd laughed until our sides hurt. From that moment on I saw at least one of the two boys every day.

I tossed the jackets on the chair and turned towards Sarah and lifted my shirt up on the side. She read it quickly so I could roll it back down.

'_Hope is the thing with feathers_

_That perches in the soul_

_And sings the tune without the words_

_And never stops at all'_

Sarah smiled, "That's beautiful. Did it hurt? I heard the ribs are the worst place to get one." I was about to say something else when Reid wrapped an arm around my waist and began pulling me towards the pool tables.

"Someone's grabby," I said huffily, waving an apology at Sarah from across the way.

He smiled, "Aw, stop pretending like you don't have a crush on me Kinnamon buns."

I rolled my eyes and preceded to watch him play Tyler. Mallory and I chatted at their sides until Aaron Abbot walked over looking for an in.

Reid was smirking, "Yeah, I'd love to take your money again Aaron."

Pour Some Sugar On Me came on over the jukebox and I grabbed Mallory's hand, "Stay and watch the inevitable fight if you want but I'd rather go dance. We can draw the eyes of a man who doesn't need to throw a few punches to prove himself."

Reid frowned at my words but didn't say anything. Mal agreed and we proceeded to join the few couples who were already dancing.

At the end of the night when we piled into Tyler's hummer I was a couple contacts larger in my phone and Reid was as sulky as ever.


	4. Wildflower

Chapter Four:: Wildflower

We laid there on the bed facing each other. Both of us had one hand tucked under our heads. Our other hands clasped each others tightly. Tears slid down our faces as we stared at each other. The matching dark blue hues stared each other down. I was terrified to look away.

"It's going to be okay Jenna, I promise."

I bolted upright in bed. I looked at the spot to my left for my sister, her words still ringing in my ears, but she wasn't there. She'd never be there again. These dreams had begun to feel more real as the nights went on. I reached my hand over and laid it on the left side of the bed, it was warm. One of these days I'm bound to go insane.

They were the same words she'd whispered to me when we were younger. When I was nine I thought I was hearing voices. Around every corner I saw people talking to me, people who weren't there. I'd confided in my sister, telling her I was scared, telling her that the voices were mean, that they didn't want me to live. She'd put her arm around me and whispered into my ear.

"_I used to see them too Jen. All you have to do is close your eyes and focus really hard. Tell them you don't want them here. Tell them to go away. In your mind see them disappearing and when you open your eyes they wont be there anymore. It's going to be okay Jenna, I promise." _

I got out of bed and shoved on some slippers before heading across the hall to Jae's room. I opened the door and turned the light on. Everything was just as she left it before she went back to college this year. Where my room was decorated in subdued blues, browns, and flowers, all coming together with a meadow like effect, Jae's was the night sky. Dark blues, blacks, and pinpricks of white to resemble stars.

I shut the door behind me and walked to her dresser. Sitting on top was the most recent photo taken of us. It was from a trip with friends this past summer. We'd gone down to Ocean City. We'd had a bonfire on the beach once night had fallen. In the photo we were looking at each other and laughing, completely unaware that the photo was being taken. In the reflection from the glass I saw a face,

"_Jenna"_

I screamed and dropped the photo, the glass shattered at my feet. I whipped my head around, no one was there. I picket up the photo and laid it on her dresser before picking up what glass I could and dumping it in the small trashcan under her desk. I picked up the hand mirror laying on the desk and looked at my reflection. I touched the bags under my eyes and sighed. I flipped the mirror upside down on the desk and sat on her bed. I laid down and fell asleep.

I awoke early Christmas morning and went down to the basement and over to my sister's work room. It was covered in mirrors with a great sound system. A barre ran across two thirds of the room. I popped in one of the CD's and began to stretch using the barre. We'd both been in ballet when we were younger but she'd had more of a knack for it than I did. I began one of the last dances we'd done together, a soulful piece. We'd come up with it after our parents announced their separation. It was full of sorrow and pain. The movements were liquid and flew easily into each other.

When I stopped my dad spoke from the doorway.

"I'd forgotten how beautifully you danced."

"Jae was better."

"Jaelyn definitely had the precision, poise, and ability to go far in ballet, that is true. But you, honey, have something raw and beautiful in an unexpected way. My little wildflower." He kissed the top of my head and wrapped me in a hug.

I was in my room changing for dinner when our housekeeper Annie walked in carrying a small box wrapped in red paper.

"This came for you today sweetie," she handed the box to me and went downstairs. I unwrapped the box curiously. Inside was what looked like a homemade necklace. It was on a thin brown hemp-like rope. Hanging from the necklace was a small black feather, a small bird figurine, and a dark blue stone the color of my eyes. It was beautiful. I looked for a card but there wasn't one. Instead on the inside of the box, written on the bottom, was an inscription: _for the sweetest pastry in the shop._ I smiled, put the necklace on, and headed down to dinner.

Dinner with my dad was wonderful but it was lonely. We both kept looking at the chair my sister should have occupied. Annie sat with us at dinner for the first time I could ever remember. We shared a lot of laughs, stories, and smiles. At the end of dinner we played a couple rounds of gin rummy. All of which Annie won. At the end of the night when my dad had fallen asleep I crept downstairs and watched home movies on the old VCR. I went through his 'secret' liquor stores and drank my way back to those memories. I put the bottle down and let myself give in to the blackness, the tugging I felt on the edge of my mind, this time I saw a face before I lost control.

I opened my eyes and I was in a burnt down barn. What the hell was I doing in the old Putnam barn? I cried out in pain as I realized my hands were at my temples, nails digging into the skin. I pulled my hand away and looked at the crusty blood under the nails.

I walked out of the barn and saw my car. I thanked God quietly and got in, instantly turning up the heat. I was shivering uncontrollably, my head pounding, the blood from the cut on my temple trickling down my face slowly. I grabbed a napkin and pressed it to my head. I flipped down the visor to look in the mirror. My face was ghostly white and my eyes were bloodshot. My stomach growled and I realized for the first time how incredibly weak I felt. How long had I been here?

I searched the car for my phone and found it underneath the seat. It was the last day of December. Five days had passed. Five days. I strained to think of anything that happened and drew a blank. I couldn't remember one bit of the last five days. I started hyperventilating, put the car in reverse, and backed away from the barn. I threw the car into drive and sped off, pebbles spraying from underneath the tires. I kept my foot on the gas all the way home.

I walked into the house and Annie came out of the kitchen.

"How was your mother's? Are you hungry?"

"It was fine," I lied, "and yeah. Just a sandwich is fine, thank you." I ate the sandwich in record time and then heated up some leftovers from Christmas dinner. I ran upstairs and showered. I scrubbed at my skin until I felt like the invisible dirt was gone. My phone had over thirty unanswered texts. Reid and Mallory's were the most concerning. They both had invited me to a New Years Eve party tonight and were pissed that I wasn't responding.

Chill out I'm coming. I sent to Mallory.

I'll be there around ten. I have something to do first. I sent to Reid.

I pulled up to the Dells at nine and walked up to the top of the cliff. I approached the cliff cautiously and kicked at some pebbles on the edge. I sat down on the ledge and let my legs hang over. As per usual I felt a presence at my side. The tears started and I stared out over the Dells. I reached my right hand out to the ground at my side, searching, until I felt cold skin underneath my hand.

My breath caught in my chest and the tears flew faster. I pulled my hand back towards me, holding it over my heart. It seemed like hours had passed before the sobs quieted and I laid down on the ground. Looking up at the stars I thought about how we had promised each other we'd always be together. I thought about how strong promises are when you mean them. I reached out my hand again, desperate for that cold skin, and whispered into the air,

"I'm sorry I couldn't fix you."

I walked back down to my car some time later and looked at the clock: 11:39 pm. Groaning I sped off towards the address Mallory had given me. I pulled into the drive way at 11:54 and ran into the house. There were drinks-a-plenty and a lot of people had begun making out even though they clock had not yet struck twelve.

"It's about time you showed up," Mallory said with a frown as I walked into the dining room. The boys were in the middle of a game of beer pong. Tyler and Caleb versus Reid and Pogue. The boys grunted a collective "hello" before returning their attention back to the game.

"Hey, want a beer," Sarah said approaching me from the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you," I popped the top and chugged it.

"I'm calling for a Celebrity Shot for the game point," Tyler was saying at the table.

"And who would that be," Pogue asked.

"Jenna it's all you," Tyler said holding out the ping pong ball.

Reid laughed and put a hand on Pogue's shoulder, "Let her take it."

I walked over to Tyler and took the ball from his hand, "You sure?" He nodded and I faced the table. I eyed the last cup and tossed the ball. It landed it with a soft plunk. I took the second ball and repeated it.

Reid, Pogue, and Caleb stared in disbelief. Tyler let out a loud whoop and high-fived me. I couldn't help but grin as I watched Reid drink the beer out of the last cup.

"How in the hell did you know she could do that," Caleb asked Tyler.

Tyler smiled, "Well Jenna here is a master beer pong player….until she gets beer in her that is and then she starts to blow." I laughed, it was true. After about three beers I started hitting people instead of the cups.

"20, 19, 18, 17," we heard coming from the other room.

"C'mon let's watch the ball drop," Sarah said grabbing Caleb's arm. The rest of us followed suit. With then seconds left everyone tried to pair up for the good luck kiss.

"3, 2, 1, Happy New Years!" the TV announced.

Tyler was standing next to me, I looked up at him, and he started leaning down towards me. My eyes widened as Reid's mouth came out of nowhere and descended upon mine.

He pulled away and whispered into my ear, "Happy New Years." And then his mouth found mine once more.

A/N:: This is just a warning but the next chapter may contain material that could bring back bad memories for certain people. I hope the story is coming along well, be patient, all will be explained.


	5. A Close Call

Chapter five:: A Close Call

When we finally pulled apart Reid led me into another room where people were mostly just hanging out and talking. Some were doing other things in the corner that, if sober, they would be embarrassed of.

"So how was your Christmas?"

"It was alright. My mother and her boyfriend came into town to visit. Dad came home from London." I tried to hide my distaste for my mother but he still caught it.

"What? Is the boyfriend an asshole or something?

I groaned, "No, that's the problem. It would be so much easier to hate him if he was a prick. Instead he's this super nice guy who has to keep paying for dinner and making my mother happy. Why can't life cut me a break?"

He laughed, "You have problems."

"You have no idea." I leaned back on the couch and felt his arm snake around my neck.

"Did they at least get you anything good for Christmas?"

"Well she did get me this awesome little elephant figurine that holds tea lights."

"That's it?"

"Plus money, clothes, and spa treatments. I liked the elephant more than the other shit though. They took me out to dinner but I claimed stomach problems in the middle of it. I couldn't take one more second of Mr. Nice Guy."

He laughed, "What about your dad?"

"Um, he got me a really nice painting. It's got a bunch of wildflowers on the bottom, a beautiful little meadow, all set under a starlit night. Kind of a day meets night sort of thing. Along with the usual gifts money, new phone."

"Anything else interesting," he prompted, frowning.

I played dumb, "No, that was pretty much it." I ran my fingers along the necklace for good measure.

He groaned, "You'd better tell me you like it this instant or I'll take it back."

I smiled ear to ear, "Reid, it's beautiful and I love it. Thank you."

He smiled back at me. "It's about damn time. I've been waiting for that for five days, where've you been at?"

I frowned, that was the million dollar question.

….

Holy shit. I was upstairs in one of the houses many bedrooms. The party was still in full swing downstairs from the sound of it. I looked at the guy currently licking my neck as if it were his own personal ice cream cone. It wasn't Reid. Fucking shit, it was one of Aaron Abbott's goonies. This was not good. And by god what was with the tongue thing, he was like a Komodo dragon or something.

"Hey Komodo, cut it out, I'm going back downstairs" I said, attempting to squirm out from under him. From the look of his glazed over eyes he was way gone. How had I ended up here with this idiot? I mean I've taken guys upstairs at parties before but I always remembered it and always when I was in the right frame of mind.

"No, you're not," he said continuing to molest my neck. His hands began sliding up under my shirt.

"Oh, hell no," I said, shoving his hand away and sitting up, "You're not getting any from me buddy."

"Why not? Everyone else has," he said with a laugh.

Before I could stop myself I slapped the living hell out of him. If I wasn't afraid of repercussions I'd be proud of myself. "No they fucking haven't you piece of shit."

He slapped me back with a force that made me fall back on the bed, face stinging, and things went blurry for a moment.

"Now when you came up here you told me all the things you were going to do for me and you're not leaving until you do them." He began unzipping his pants and I opened my mouth to scream. I let out about half of one before he threw his hand over my mouth and muffled it. With his other hand he undid the button on my pants.

My eyes widened in horror and I struggled to get out from underneath his weight. It was no use. _Reid. _I begged mentally for him to come and find me. I was still struggling underneath him trying to get out but unfortunately this aided him in sliding my jeans down further. As he grabbed my underwear I started crying and my mind filled with some kind of black emotion. It was then that the door came flying open. Reid took in the scene and I felt an unparalleled shame. I wanted nothing more at that moment than for him to be as far away from me as possible. As soon as I thought it he flew across the room as if some invisible person had thrown him. I looked towards Reid, his eyes were black.

I yanked my jeans back up and hurried over to Reid who wrapped me into his arms. He looked confused.

"Your eyes," I said to him, my voice shaking.

His eyebrows furrowed further and he was about to say something when Komodo moved in the corner.

Reid began pummeling him, his face twisted with fury, and I shook off my confusion. I ran over to Reid and grabbed his arm, he swung around to face me, his eyes still pitch black. My terror escalated and I yanked on his arm.

"Reid, let's go, please," I begged him.

He shook his head. "Please, come with me." I placed a hand on his arm and began backing up slowly towards the door. I ran a hand across my eyes, wiping away the tears and looked back at him, his eyes were normal. We walked out into the hallway and he braced himself against the wall.

He gently took my hand and led me down the stairs and into his car. He turned on the car and put the heat all the way up before turning to me and placing a hand on my cheek,

"Are you okay Jenna?"

I stared at him for a moment and nodded.

"What happened back there? You were right next to me and when I looked back you were gone. How did you end up in that room?"

I shook my head and started crying again.

"You can tell me Jenna, you don't have to be ashamed."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't remember how I got there."

His brow furrowed again, "Did someone slip you something?"

"No," I whispered.

"Are you having one of those post traumatic moments?"

I bit my lip and looked into beautiful blue eyes. Should I tell him? God knows I've wanted to tell someone for so long. For the past two months I've wanted to tell someone. I'd never gotten hurt before now from it. I looked away from him, "I just don't remember. Reid, what did you do to him. Your eyes…."

This time he looked away, "I didn't do anything. I wish I had done more."

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his neck. He didn't want to tell me what happened, that was fine, I had my own secrets too. "Thank you Reid," I said, my face buried into his neck. I wanted him to know that I was grateful.

...

After making sure Jenna got home okay Reid met up with they boys at Caleb's. He was the last to arrive and when he did they looked up at him, questions in their eyes.

"What's going on Reid. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything Caleb. Jesus fucking Christ."

Tyler cut Caleb off, "Just tell us what happened Reid."

He filled them in quickly on Jenna's close call.

"That's horrible but I don't get what that has to do with us," Pogue said from beside the fireplace.

"Jenna Used. I saw her eyes turn black, it was only for a moment, but they did. How is that possible?"

The boys were silent.

Caleb was the first one to speak, "Are you sure that's what you saw?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. She doesn't even know she did it, she thought it was me."

Tyler ran his hands through his hair, "It's not possible Reid."

"I KNOW THAT. But it doesn't change the fact that she Used. She lied to me afterwards. In my car I asked her what happened and she said she couldn't remember."

Caleb looked at him, "Find out Reid. Tyler, ask you dad if he knows anything about how this could happen."

Pogue sighed audibly in the corner, "Here we go again. Isn't senior year supposed to be easy?"


	6. Aftermath

Chapter 6: Aftermath

…

I looked around me at the dilapidated barn. For some reason I couldn't fathom I was terrified of the barn. There was something not right here. As impossible as it seemed the place felt _alive_. A slight hissing was coming from the walls. Ominous creaks and groans filled the empty space.

"_Jenna."_

I whipped my head around but no one was there. I was alone. As I felt something grab my shoulder I screamed and began running for the doors. As I approached a small fire started. What was at first one piece of straw soon became a wall of flames. I flinched back before hitting them and fell to my bottom. I looked around me in horror, desperate for an escape. I bolted upright to the exit in the back. The fire raged on ahead of me. Everywhere I turned the flames went six feet high. I was trapped. The ceiling groaned as it threatened to cave in on me. The barn had quickly filled with smoke and I began coughing as the clean air was sucked from the room. The heat was unbearable. I sagged to my knees under the weight of my discomfort. As I looked up I saw a boy standing in front of me. I whipped my head back in shock. I had been alone in the barn, where had he come from? He was about my age with dark hair and eyes that were black as night. He was garbed in the same Spence uniform I saw on every other boy at the school. I vaguely recognized him. There was just a hint of remembrance. A passing face I'd seen in the hallway perhaps or just a remnant from a previous dream?

The smoke invaded my throat and traveled into my lungs. I began coughing violently and gasping for the air I could not get.

"_Help," _I croaked, my eyes pleading with him. I reached out with one hand to grab at him and managed to take hold of the bottom of his shirt. He looked down at me curiously, as if I were an interesting bug he'd happened upon while taking a leisurely stroll.

"_Please." _I begged one last time. My eyes watered and I knew the sweet escape of death was not far off. His eyes bore into mine with an intensity I had never seen before. It was like he could see my soul, like he was my soul.

I collapsed onto all fours and he smiled cruelly down at me as the skin of my face began to sag underneath the heat. He reached down and stroked the side of my face, I piece of bloody skin left with his hand. He suddenly grabbed my head and a murderous look overcame him.

"**LET ME IN**," he bellowed. Each word became harsher than the last and sounded demonic. Strange, coming from this cute, baby faced, boy. I cried out again as his words sent a pulsating stab through my head. My body became covered in blisters, no longer able to withstand the intense heat, and I fell to the floor. As I felt the life fade from me the last sound I heard was his maniacal chuckle.

….

A scream pierced the blackness that consumed me.

"Jenna, JENNA, wake up!"

I bolted upright in bed to see my roommate Mallory beside the bed, her face contorted with worry. "What's going on? Who's screaming?"

She sat back, relief evident on her face, "You were. Did you have another bad dream?"

"A-another?"

She scrunched her face up again, "Yeah. You've been tossing and turning like this for months. This is the first time you started screaming though. Before that you were thrashing around, you knocked your lamp over."

I looked towards the dresser to see that she was right. The lamp was now on the floor, the bulb broken, along with several shattered perfume bottles. I shivered. When the shivering would not stop I realized I'd been sweating profusely. My hair stuck to my forehead and I gathered the soiled blankets against me. They didn't offer relief from the unnatural chill but they comforted me nonetheless. Mallory stood up and turned on the main light. She grabbed a towel from the closet and lifted my hair up, wiping the sweat from the back of my neck, face, and chest.

"Are you okay?"

No. I was not. The fear I'd been having of sleeping finally made sense. There was no escaping it. There was no escaping him. The demon of my nightmares. I looked at her wide green eyes and lied.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream. Bound to have a few of those with all that's happened right?"

She smiled slightly, "You've been through a lot." She stroked my hair back from my face, "You can talk to me you know."

I nodded, "I know, thank you."

"I think what you need is a nice, long, steaming shower. I know they relax you."

"You're right, that's exactly what I need."

I collected my shower bag and shed my wet clothes. I threw my robe on and grabbed a clean towel before heading down to the showers on our floor. The room was dark, it was only four a.m. after all. I peered into the darkness in fear. However a moment later I shook myself and flipped the light switch. The room flooded with light and I felt my spirits lift slightly. I went into the first shower stall and turned the water to hot. I stood under it as it warmed and then winced, the nearly scalding water reminded me of the searing heat from my dream. I shied away from the water and turned it down to a slightly cooler, but still warm, temperature. I stayed under the stream of water longer than necessary. After performing the necessary routine to rid my body from the outside grime, I turned my face upward, hoping for a spiritual cleansing as well. This was in vain, nothing so simple could help me.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. There were noticeable bags under my eyes, which were bloodshot and under swollen lids. My usual pretty complexion had turned a nasty pale, a sickly pale. My full lips were chapped. I barely recognized myself. The "energizer bunny", as my friends had nicknamed me for my upbeat and energized attitude, was gone. She was replaced with a shell of a girl. I stared for a long time, finally realizing, that this was only just the beginning.

…

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update, there was a lot going on and I wasn't feeling particularly motivated. I plan to have this story done within a couple weeks as I know where I want it to go now. Any feedback is helpful and appreciated

R&R : )


	7. Aye Aye Smitty

Chapter Seven: Aye Aye Smitty

…

I entered English, my last class of the day, with a victorious smile on my face. I'd once again successfully evaded Tyler and Reid, swooping in right before the bell rang to the only remaining seat across the room from them. They frowned over at me and I lost the smile. The weight of what I was doing had begun to press itself down on me. I was sure everyone could see it. The haunted look in my eyes had only heightened since the night I'd woken up screaming. It was then that I'd decided to cut myself off. I'd stopped seeing Reid, Tyler, even Mallory. I'd stopped drinking, which had seemed to escalate the black outs. It had only been a week but it felt much longer. I frowned down at my desk, I was grateful to Reid but I needed my space. There were so many weird things going on that I needed to get my head straight. He'd tried getting a hold of me after the incident with ominous text messages. _We need to talk. _They'd been trying relentlessly to catch me at lunch, which I'd stopped going to, or in my room at night, where I hid under the covers until they went away. I'd been spending most of my time in the library, hidden behind an old bookcase in the reference section, or out on the cliff overlooking the Dells. I couldn't stand for him to see me. I'm defective. Something isn't right with me and in the back of my mind I thought _"Something isn't right with him either." _As another searing stab went through my head, the fifth one today, I squeezed my eyes shut and willed it to go away. I was in agony.

I looked up as Professor Smitt cleared his throat to get everyone's attention I suddenly realized I wasn't the only one who looked grave.

"I'm sorry to announce that we've just received news of Professor Dillard's death. He was just found in his home, having suffered a heart attack. I know this must come as a shock to you all-"

At this he was cut off by a laugh. My laugh. More like a cackle really. I swear I couldn't stop myself.

In between gasps for air I managed to get out, "A surprise? Seriously? The man was what, ninety years old? What. A. Pity."

As I began laughing again Proessor Smitt's face flushed red with anger.

"To the guidance office. NOW."

"Aye, aye Smitty."

Still giggling I made my way out the door.

…

As I walked down the hall to the guidance office, the giggling having subsided, I realized that I'd never felt so lonely in all my life.

I sighed as I knocked on the door to Mrs. Wilikers office.

"Come in," the sun-shiney voice called from inside the room.

I opened the door and preceded to sit down in front of her desk. Glancing at the room around me I saw that nothing had changed since the last time I'd been here. The gold plated name tag, Jane Wilikers, still sat on the desk, alongside a computer, potted plant, and a framed picture of a dog. The walls were still that powder blue, which I assume is meant to be calming, the pictures were the same, beautiful oceans and grand sunrises. A new beginning? How corny.

smiled at me in that demure way of hers and gestured towards the squashy arm chair across from her desk, "Please have a seat. Is everything alright Jenna? Your professor says that you've been exhibiting some odd behavior."

I slumped down in the chair, placing an elbow on the arm and my head in my hand, " I haven't been getting very much sleep this week."

She smiled sadly, "I'm sorry to hear that. Is there any particular reason for that?"

"Just stress."

"Well you're due for a little of that. However, your professor seems to think this behavior stems back since before winter break. She says you've been," she glanced down at the folder in front of her, "on edge."

"Gee Wilikers, I wonder why that would be."

Her smile faltered at my favorite expression to use in front of her. "The loss of your sister is a tragedy you will not soon forget and I know that to go on living is the hardest thing you've ever had to do. I understood the outlandish behavior before but time does go by. People do forget, you won't, but everyone else will and that is the hard truth of it. You won't be able to wring sympathy forever, you have to start taking things seriously again lest you have a set back."

At this I sneered at her and stood up, "Fuck you."

When her head whipped back in surprise, I realized I'd maybe gone a step too far, "You don't know anything. You sit here and pry into the minds of people far more unique than you could ever hope to be. Plain Jane, you'll never be special. Your mommy issues get _you no sympathy from me_."

Whoops. Make that definitely too far. No way to take back letting her know that I've sneaked a peek into her personal file. Double whoops.

"I think it's time to call your mother. She and I have been discussing the option of seeing a therapist on a regular basis."

At this I turned around and threw the door open. "Jenna, we aren't finished here."

….

My mother, the flighty wife, the turned teen again, delusional tramp thought _I _needed therapy. What a joke. I stomped my way down the hall towards the library with a ferociousness akin to an enraged bull. _How dare she?_ As I entered the library and made my way to a computer terminal hidden in the back of the room I finally resolved myself to do it. They were right after all, I did have a problem, just not one they knew about.

As I typed in 'Schizophrenia' into the search engine I began to bite my nails, a nervous habit I thought I'd outgrown and I braced myself for what I knew I would read.

…

Please R&R as there's only about three more chapters to go before the end of the story :P


	8. Falling

CHAPTER EIGHT:: Falling

* * *

><p>"<em>Schizophrenia is a mental disorder that makes it hard to tell the difference between what is real and what is not, to think clearly, have normal emotional responses…."<em>

"_At first you may have trouble sleeping or concentrating"_

"_Exhibit bizarre behaviors"_

"_Hearing or seeing things that are not there…"_

"_Isolation…..lack of emotion….."_

I read the damning words over and over again. Each one described my past two months perfectly. Hell, they described my life. I'd "seen" things when I was a kid that I'd tried to deny as real, though they'd certainly seemed to be real to me. Jaelyn had seen them too, it was genetic wasn't it? I stabbed the off button with my finger and fled the library. I walked aimlessly across the grounds. Other students began filing out as classes ended for the day and I pulled my hood up around my face so that I wouldn't be recognized. Last thing I needed was Reid or Mallory seeing me now.

Maybe that was why I had been pushed towards Reid, because I had felt like there was a deeper push for my hanging out with him, maybe I'd wanted an anchor in the real world. Maybe my subconscious had known these…episodes…were coming. It wasn't fair to him, to use him as a crutch to lean my sanity on. Surely, that's what I was doing. Even as I though about it though, I had to admit, that it had become something deeper than that. Somewhere between the months of Nicky's, parties, movies, car rides, and disastrous parent dinners I'd fallen for him. Hopefully, for his sake, he didn't feel the same way. But, as I reached up to the necklace hanging from my neck I had to consider that he did.

I looked up as I saw a shadow pass before me. Without realizing it I'd sat at a picnic table under a, usually, shady tree near the creek behind the school. I squinted my eyes through the semi-sleep fog and tried to see through the swirling puffs of white. When had it started snowing? A boy and girl in Spenser's uniforms were walking towards the frozen creek. At first glance it seemed as though they were a couple. Then I noticed the way his hand gripped her arm like a vice. They wore no jackets and walked closer and closer to the creeks edge. The girl had waist length, dark brown hair, milky skin, she looked eerily like me.

"_It's going to be okay Jenna, I promise."_

Jaelyn. The boy, I knew him too. He had dark hair and reminded me of nightmares and demons. He dragged her along behind him and out onto the lake. "No," I whispered frantically. Whoever he was, he couldn't have her. I grabbed out and took Jaelyn's hand and he whipped towards me. I fell into eyes so dark that black lost its meaning. With a loud crack he started to smile and I felt someone yank my shoulder and pull me back onto the ground beside the creek.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You could have drowned."

I looked up into Reid's face and then back at the creek. I hadn't realized I'd been on it. He pointed at a crack in the ice. He moved his hand from my shoulder to my cheek and frowned, "you're freezing cold."

Tossing his arm over my shoulder he started ushering me towards the dorms. Looking up into his face I knew that I would tell him what I'd discovered.

….

"_Haven't you seen me sleepwalking 'cause I've been holding your hand._

_Haven't you noticed me drifting_

_ Oh _

_Let me tell you I am. _

_Tell me it's nothing _

_Try to convince me that I'm not drowning _

_Oh _

_Let me tell you I am"._

…

She'd told him her wild story on the way to the dorms, pausing outside in the snowstorm to finish before going in. He'd tried reasoning with her but she hadn't wanted to hear it. "I'm tired," she said softly, and looking at the bags under her eyes Reid couldn't deny her the right to go inside and get some rest. Reid walked Jenna to her door and as he went to leave he took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes, "You are not crazy Jenna. I'm going to figure this out, I promise." He saw the hopelessness and defeat in her eyes and kissed her forehead. As he turned away he swore to himself that there had to be something else going on. He texted the boys and asked them to meet him once again. There had to be an explanation.

* * *

><p>Wow, it's been a while since I updated. Whoops, I think I'll be updating again this week though so hold tight, the end is near!<p>

R&R


	9. Winter Wonderland

Chapter Nine:: Winter Wonderland

* * *

><p>The weekend arrived slowly, agonizingly, with Reid constantly at my shoulder checking on me. The snow had gotten heavier and heavier with each passing day, turning our moments outside into a hazy blur. The weather seemed to be in touch with my feelings.<p>

"Jenna, the Winter Wonderland dance is tonight."

"Hm." I muttered as I looked at the computer screen. We were watching some movie, or Reid was watching, I couldn't even remember what it was about.

"Would you want to go, it could get your mind off things. They say dancing is the best form of medicine."

"I thought that was laughter?"

His face lit up at the lame joke, "C'mon, what do you say?"

"If you want."

His smile fell slightly but he shook it off, "Great, did you want to go out and get a new dress? My treat."

I shook my head, going to the mall was the last thing I wanted, "Oh no, it's fine, I have plenty of dresses at home that I haven't even worn yet."

"Sounds good. I'll drive."

He hopped up off the bed and grabbed my keys and jacket from the desk and held them out to me.

….

He gasped as I opened my closet. I couldn't blame him, it was the size of a bedroom after all.

"I know, my mom could never resist buying clothes for me. Now that she's gone Annie's taken over that task. She especially likes getting dresses she thinks I'll look good in."

He looked over a few of them, "They've got good taste, any of these will look great on you."

The alarm for the door downstairs chimed for a moment before someone punched in the security code. "Hello, who's got the Benz?" Reid opened his mouth to say something and I grabbed his arm, "Don't say anything to my dad about you know what." I gave him a meaningful look and turned as my dad entered the closet.

"Hi sweetie," he gave a quick kiss to my forehead, "who've we got here?"

He gave Reid the once over as I introduced him, "This is my….friend Reid Garwin."

He looked at the necklace around my neck and shook Reid's hand, "A pleasure Reid."

"The pleasure's mine sir. We were just looking at Jenna's dresses for the dance tonight."

"Oh, a friend, going to the dance with my wildflower. We have loads to talk about then. Pictures and videos of Jenna, background checks on you."

I couldn't help but smile at his joke.

"I'll just take Reid here to my study while you get ready."

"Make sure you don't scare him too badly, he is my ride after all."

He winked at me and led Reid out of the room.

…

I showered quickly, and curled my hair.

"_You should braid the sides, like we used to…"_

I'd gotten used to having Jae comment at random on things, I did as she suggested and lifted the top layer of hair, braiding it on each side, clasping it together in the back. It was very pretty. I chose a light blue, floor length, gown. It had sparkles on it and I figured it was perfect for a winter themed dance. Plus it had a little handwritten tag on it, indicating that I should wear it on such an occasion. Thank you Annie.

When I walked into the study they were watching a video my dad had made of Jae and I dancing in the studio. "They look just alike," Reid said sadly. "Yes, they did. They were so different though. Jaelyn was very reserved and quiet. You know Jenna of course, always outspoken and free spirited."

I cleared my throat at the door and my dad stopped the movie quickly.

"You look great dear, like a snow angel."

Reid grabbed my hand, he'd changed too, the sneaky bastard must've had clothes in his car. "You're stunning," he placed a hand on my cheek and we said goodbye to my father and trekked over to the car. I pulled my silver shawl around me against the chill and slid into his car.

"They got the winter wonderland part right, that's for sure." Reid said as we pulled up to the school. We rushed into the ballroom, as fast as someone on three inch heels can, and had just entered when Pogue, Tyler, Caleb came rushing over.

"Finally, we've been calling you for the past couple hours." Tyler said as he approached.

"Sorry, I left my phone in the dorms. What's happened."

Their faces were grave but my interest wasn't peaked until Caleb spoke, "We think we've figured out what's going on with you Jenna. You're not going crazy. Let's go to the gym, we can talk privately there."

The group exited the hall on the premise of going to the bathroom and veered off down the hallway into the empty gym. Caleb led the way over to the bleachers.

Pogue cleared his throat, "I was talking to my dad about this and he had some information about something called a Vessel. He said they were supposed to be extinct but that in early times they were portals for spirits, usually evil, to come through to our world through possession or manipulation. That the vessel could communicate with certain spirits and even see them. However, they were susceptible to madness and often killed themselves or were killed by others. This is why they were thought not to continue. They haven't been heard from in ages but it had been rumored that once a long time ago, a son was killed and communicated with this vessel and even took her over for a short time. While he was in control his powers manifested in her body. But even the short take over was enough to turn them, the vessel was killed. It seemed to be the only way to get rid of the spirit after the full take over."

Reid placed an arm around my shoulders, "What are you guys saying, that Jenna's a Vessel?"

Caleb nodded, "I believe her sister was too. She killed herself right?" I nodded, "And you said she'd been acting oddly?" I nodded again.

The fear must have shown in my eyes.

Caleb placed a hand on my arm, "There's a way to stop it. It's a bit like our power. Using it too much, as in a take over, could kill you. There's a slight difference though."

At this I stopped him, "Your power, and what is this about a Son taking over the vessel. How do you guys know this?"

They all looked at each other meaningfully. "We're more connected than you realize," it was Tyler who spoke this time. At this Reid took over and told me a tale that made my head spin.

"I knew I recognized him. That kid, Chase, he's the one I've been seeing. He keeps telling me to let him in. And these powers, is that what I saw that one night at the party…with that guy."

Reid frowned, "Sort of."

Caleb's brow creased. "Don't worry. Like I said, there are differences between our powers. You can will yours away. It will make you very weak and will require a lot of effort and spell work by all of us. But it can be done. You will never be able to see spirits or communicate with them ever again. You'll be safe."

Reid sighed in relief, "Where and when Caleb."

"Tonight's perfect, it's Friday, it could take a couple days so she'll have the weekend. Plus, we're likely to get snowed out this week. You'll be able to recover."

"We should do it at your dad's old place, it'll be private there," Tyler said as he stood up.

As they discussed the details I made a plan.

"You ready," they were all standing around me.

"I'll meet you guys there. This has all been a bit overwhelming, I want to go back to my dorm and get my head straight and change."

"I'll go with you."

"No, Reid, it's okay. You go home and change too. I'll meet you all there, just text me directions. I need to get an alibi straight, leave a note for my roommate."

"Good idea," Caleb said.

We exited the gym together, I let Reid kiss my cheek and as he whispered, "see you soon", I turned away from him so the guilty look on my face wouldn't be evident. There was no turning back now. I knew what I had to do.

* * *

><p>AN:: One more chapter to go people! Please give me some feedback on this chapter as I'm pretty tired and feel like I didnt do a great job of explaining things. I may go back and edit a few things. R&R with thoughts

Thank you!


	10. Out Of This World

Chapter 10: Out of this world

* * *

><p>As we parted ways I rushed over to the dorm and grabbed Mallory's spare keys from her desk. I looked into the mirror quickly before I left, a snow angel who'd lost everything. But I had gained something too, hadn't I?<p>

In the car I went over Caleb and Pogue's words. They turned round and round in my head.

"Jaelyn?"

And she was there, over my shoulder, we looked into each others eyes through the rear view mirror. "You're really there?"

She smiled sadly, "Yes, I'm here."

My resolve hardened and I turned the key in the ignition; ready to begin the strangest car ride of my life.

…

The boys stood together outside the old house. Reid glanced down at his watch again and stopped tapping his fingers against the fence, slapping his hand down in agitation instead. "Where is she," worry was written all over his face.

Caleb sighed, "She lied to us. She has no intention of coming here."

"Well then we're going to have to maker her," Pogue chimed in as he started towards Tyler's Hummer.

Tyler reached out a hand to stop him, "But won't that hurt her….badly? If she isn't willing?"

Caleb looked at Reid and frowned, "It's the only way."

…

Reid hung up the phone after a few minutes rushed conversation. "She's at the Dells. Mallory said she goes out there to think."

Tyler nodded, "It's secluded. She'd go there before anywhere else to avoid us."

"Alright then, let's go."

Reid cast one more glance down the drive, hoping for a car that wouldn't come.

…

She was at the cliff overlooking the Dells when the sons found her. They could hear her screams when they pulled up next to Mallory's car. It took every bit of strength she had to hold onto her mind. Chase was relentless, constantly attacking, searching for weakness, his route to total control. Unleashing her full potential, opening herself up to see her sister, it had brought him too.

"Jenna!"

Reid ran from the Hummer up the path at a speed that was more than human. He wrapped me up in his arms, staring into my eyes. I was too busy looking at Jae, ever since I'd gotten there we'd been holding hands as I fought for control. He placed both hands on the sides of my head, forcing me to face him.

"You have to will him away Jenna, you have to will it away."

"I can't," I said, crying harder.

Tears came to his eyes as he watched me struggle. It was at that moment, with him crying in front of his brothers, that I knew he'd fallen in love with me. I tugged on his ear and he grimaced, everything had just gotten so much harder.

"You have to, he'll take over if you don't. I can't lose you."

"Reid, I can't lose _her _again."

He wrapped his arms around me again and we sank onto the snowy ground together.

"I'm sorry Jenna, I truly am, but you have to."

I shook my head harder.

"I love you, don't let him take you from me."

I leaned forward and kissed his lips. They were wet and salty from his tears. "I know," I whispered into his ears as I stared up at my sister, she was crying.

"I'm so sorry Reid," I said before pulling up out of his grasp. I turned away from him and jumped off the face of the cliff. The air enveloped me and as gravity took hold the last thing I heard as I fell was a scream.

…

R&R


	11. Welcome to Wonderland: Freefall

Welcome To Wonderland

_**Freefall **_

Reid screamed as he watched Jenna fling herself from the cliff. He stood, frozen, staring at the empty space where she had been just moments ago. Just as suddenly as she had gone he stood up and ran off after her. As he jumped over the edge he barely registered his brothers scream his name. All he could think about was saving her. He landed on the ground effortlessly and whipped his head from side to side scanning the ground for her. Not there. Where had she gone? A sound from the woods drew his attention in front of him and he took off again at a pace no human should have managed.

"Reid, wait," he heard Caleb scream from where he'd landed at the bottom of the cliff. Reid paid no attention to the collective footfalls of his brothers behind him, they fell further and further away as he searched. When he finally slowed, he stopped, collapsing at the bottom of a tree.

Tyler found him first and the sorrow he saw in his friends eyes astounded him. As Caleb and Pogue arrived Tyler shook his head and said, "Not now Caleb."

The eldest brother nodded at him, "We'll keep looking. Tyler, take Reid to my house and wait for us there." Reid allowed his best friend put an arm around him and help him to his feet but he had never been further away.

…

Hours later as they sat in the Danvers' living room the earliest rays of morning made their way through the drapes. His brothers talked in hushed, quick, voices about what had transpired. Caleb and Pogue's search of the Dells had turned up with nothing. Reid, however, hadn't spoken a word.

"It's the only way she would have survived the fall. She's gone to us now."

Tyler shook his head. "We don't know that. Reid said she Used once before in an extreme situation. She could have done it again tonight."

Reid stared at a stain on the coffee table in front of him. It was dark brown, a ring from a mug left long ago, the color of Jenna's hair.

"Then why wasn't she waiting at the bottom Tyler? She's our enemy now."

Tyler shook his head, "She's our friend!"

"She's just as bad as Chase now."

Caleb held up his hands, "The best course of action now is to wait, stay on guard, see who turns up. Then we'll handle the problem once and for all."

Reid's head snapped up, his eyes narrowed, "What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Reid, Jenna is gone, she has to be. Chase has taken over. She's a threat to us now."

"Get off your high horse Caleb. You don't know anything about her, she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't give in to him."

Caleb frowned, "What about Jaelyn? She would if it meant she got to stay with her."

Reid looked away and refused to acknowledge the truth. She would do anything to see her sister again. It was the same if one of his brothers were taken. He'd do anything to save Tyler if something were to happen. Their arguing continued for a while until the light filled the living room.

"We'll be careful. He could have her attack us at any minute. We have to constantly be on our guard. If you see her call each other immediately and remember that she has his powers now. That they are the same. It may not be her at all. Chase will kill us all given the opportunity. Do not approach her. We'll decide what to do when the time comes."

Reid stared down at his scratched up hands. He would protect Jenna if it was the last thing he did.

…..

R&R


	12. WtW: The Thrill Is Gone

**Welcome To Wonderland**

_The Thrill is Gone_

* * *

><p>Days passed with no sign of her.<p>

The boys stayed on edge constantly. Caleb's eyes scanned every corner, every shadow, for signs of Chase's return. There was nothing to find. When school resumed on Monday she wasn't there. Nor was she there the next day or the next. The week drug by and I sat through it in a trance. I remember Mallory telling Tyler that she'd gotten word from the office that Jenna would be gone. They didn't tell her if she'd be returning. How did they know? Who told them? Was Jenna's father panicked? He'd taken my number down when we'd left before the dance but he hadn't called. If his daughter had gone missing, if he had no idea where she was, wouldn't he call? It would only make sense. I tried to explain this to Caleb but he said it was speculative. Speculative my ass. All I'd wanted to do was help her. She'd trusted me with her secret she'd trusted me to help her and now she's gone. I cant help but think that if I'd gotten her to love me she would have shown up that night. She'd have taken our help. But she didn't come to me.

"_I love you, don't let him take you from me."_

I had finally worked up the courage to tell her how I felt and it hadn't mattered, she didn't feel the same way. I knew the guys were talking behind my back, discussing strategy. I'd even overheard Caleb telling Kate and Sarah to stay away from Jenna if they saw her and to call them immediately. I wanted to walk over there and deck him. As I thought about it my hand gripped tighter around my pencil until it snapped in half.

Professor Smitt looked up from his lecture and zeroed in on me, "Mr. Garwin, is there some issue I need to be aware of. I know your pencil didn't break under the pressure of your note taking, since you have been staring vacantly at the wall since you've gotten here. Am I boring you?" I glared at him.

"No sir."

He smiled, God I hated that smile, "Good then I assume there will be no more distractions."

"No sir."

He smiled again and turned away back to the board. Seriously, it was a freaking pencil.

I was beginning to zone out again when the door opened and everyone looked up.

Jenna.

"How nice of you to join us Ms. Kinnamon. We have sorely missed your presence."

She answered him with silence and handed him a note before sauntering to an empty seat across the room from me. I stared at her for several minutes, she was not paying attention to me but was whispering to the guy sitting beside her. He's the notorious suck up, top of class, nerd. Eddie. I continued to stare over, making sure to look back at Professor Smitt in intervals so he wouldn't see me slacking. When I looked back over towards Jenna she was looking at me for the first time. When our eyes connected I felt that familiar spark and then she smiled.

It was unlike any smile I'd ever seen on her. I don't know if the cold, calculating, smirk could even be designated a smile. It did not belong on her face.

For a fleeting moment, I didn't recognize who I was looking at. Then she turned away and broke the trance.

When the bell sounded at the end of class, a church like bell that you wouldn't hear at any other high school, I quickly grabbed my things and tried to bolt towards the door. There was a bottleneck at the exit and it slowed me down. By the time I caught up with Jenna she was walking with Eddie, "So you'll have no problem getting this done right? You're just helping, I mean we're friends after all." Eddie nodded with a dumb look on his face. I grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards me in a hug. I couldn't help it, it was the same physical force that always drew me towards her. She fit so right inside my arms, I wish I had done this more often. This time, she didn't hug me back. She felt stiff and cold. I pulled back and looked into her eyes. Dark blue.

"Jenna?"

She gave me that smile again, shook her head, and said, "Jenna's gone."

All of a sudden a group of students pushed between us and I lost sight of her for a second, when they passed, she was gone. I looked at the lockers behind where she'd been standing and saw Caleb with a haunted look on his face.

* * *

><p>This story will be primarily in Reid's POV, although I may change it up. Feedback is helpful J Please R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
